In vehicle armour, particularly armour intended for military vehicles, points of weakness exist at gaps and edges of panels, as well as at connection joints between adjacent panels. Also, covering contoured surfaces with a plate-like armour panel introduces additional internal seam lines, that is, lines where adjacent armour panels are arranged to constitute the overall panel system.